Face the Truth
by Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: JE. Elizabeth finally faces her feelings for John.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Face the Truth

Author: Earllyn

Rating: Probably K+ but T just to be safe.

Season: 1

Spoilers: General on for The Storm and The Eye. But I don't think it could be a spoiler from the title of the episode.

Pairing: John/Elizabeth

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or related characters. I gain no profit from this fic.

Author's note: I did not do Carson's Scottish accent because 1. We all know he has one and what it sounds like. And 2. I'm not sure I could get it right. So just imagine he is speaking with and accent.

Elizabeth Weir was up late working for the fourth night. After the hurricane there was a lot of cleanup to do. She was going through the latest cleanup reports when a sandwich was placed in front of her. She looked up in surprise and saw John Sheppard in front of her.

"John!" She exclaimed.

"Thought you might be hungry." He said and took a bite of his own sandwich.

"Thanks…" She took a bite and found it was toasted ham and cheese.

"Good?" He asked smirking.

"Mm hmm." She smiled, her mouthful. She swallowed. "Thank you."

He looked at her for a moment. "When was the last time you slept?"

She paused and took a bite. "Yefuday."

"What?"

She swallowed. "Yesterday."

"Elizabeth…!"

"You know there is a lot to do! I'm in charge. I need to go through these reports and-"

"Sleep. You know if you don't get rest-" He started.

"Thank you doctor." She said sarcastically. John sighed.

Elizabeth popped the last bit of sandwich in her mouth, gathered up a stack of papers and got up. She went into the conference room and placed them on the table. She turned around and saw John behind her. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. You got mustard on your cheek." He smiled.

She wiped at her face. "Did I-?"

He walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek. She felt his thumb move and a moment later he held it up. There was a tiny smudge of mustard.

"Got it."

She let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding. "Thanks." She whispered, looking in his eyes.

The next think she knew his lips were lightly brushing hers. She hesitated, the closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. She ran one hand through his hair and found it was surprisingly soft. John was running a hand up her back when she pulled away.

She looked at him, shocked. "I-I'm sorry. I-" She stammered and practically ran out of the room. She got to her quarters and sat down on the bed. "Elizabeth what WERE you THINKING!"

The next day John and his team set out to check a part of the city for damage. Elizabeth made sure she was in her office when they departed. She couldn't face him. They had been gone an hour when she got a notice over her headset. John was in the infirmary.

"What happened?" Elizabeth demanded the moment she set foot in the infirmary.

"A piece of metal fell on his head." Dr. Carson Beckett told her. "He's unconscious."

She walked over to him. Carson got her a chair and excused himself.

"John what happened?" She whispered. She was silent for a few minutes. "John. About last night. The kiss. I-I realize now I don't regret it." She took his hand. "At a certain point, everyone has to face the truth. I know Simon has probably moved on. And even if he hasn't…I have." She got up and said. "I- I love you John and…" She gently placed a kiss on his cheek. She brushed the tears off her face and started to walk away.

"Elizabeth?" She heard whispered.

"John!"

"Elizabeth." She moved closer. "I love you too."

She smiled and tapped her headset. "Carson? He's awake."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Snow'sLuckyCat: I was thinking of writing more anyway but the fudge-covered Shep clones sealed it! LOL.

Author's note: This story has now taken on a life of it's own. I originally started to write this chapter one way but it went another. Oh, McKay lovers may want to not read this.

Elizabeth sighed and leaned back against John's chest. They were standing on the balcony outside the control room.

"We have to tell them." Elizabeth said.

John tightened his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Why?"

"Because it is the right thing to do. We've been together for three weeks. It's time."

John simply sighed and placed his chin on her shoulder. After a minute he said "Tomorrow."

She turned around to face him. "You're sure?"

He smiled. "Yeah." Then pulled her into a kiss.

The next day John and Elizabeth were both tense through the briefing. They had decided to wait until the end to tell everyone. They didn't have to worry about Carson because he had found out the day John had been injured by the falling metal.

"Ok that's it." McKay finished.

Everyone started to get up when Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Uh I have an announcement to make. Um…I uh. I-"

John stood up. He shot a look at Elizabeth who nodded. "What she's trying to say is… We have been seeing each other. For three weeks."

Everyone was silent for a second then Teyla and Aiden Ford broke into big grins.

"That is great!" Teyla exclaimed.

"Yeah." Ford agreed.

McKay was silent then practically shouted "That's crap!"

John and Elizabeth stared at him in shock. He continued. "What? You want preferential treatment so you sleep with the boss!"

John regained his voice. "Rodney!" He growled.

"No! This is wrong!"

"Rodney!" Elizabeth snapped. He looked at her. "How dare you!" McKay opened his mouth but she cut him off. "We decided to tell you because we thought it was the right thing to do. We didn't have to because frankly, it's none of your business. We happen to love each other and I swear, if you spread ANY rumors, you WILL regret it!" Elizabeth finished and stormed out.

McKay stared after her in shock then looked at John.

"You'll also have to deal with me." John said and followed.

McKay looked at Teyla and Ford. "They're in love?"

Ford rolled his eyes and Teyla glared at him.

No, it's not over yet. You all know McKay. When he sets his mind, nothing can change it.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: My cousin read this and pointed out some people might get confused with the beginning. It picks up right after Elizabeth storms out of the conference room. And don't ask about the Sheppard whumping, I don't know why. I happen to really like John.

Elizabeth stormed out of the conference room. The people in the control room looked up in surprise but she ignored them.

She didn't stop until she was in her quarters. She picked up her nightstand clock and threw it at the doorway, nearly hitting John.

"Hey watch it!" He cried.

"Sorry. He just really pissed me off! I mean, how dare he! You know, I tried to like him. To look past his attitude but-" She ranted pacing.

"Elizabeth."

"-now I know that's him. He's-"

"Liz!"

"-just a-"

John walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Lizzie!" She stopped ranting and looked at him in surprise. "It's ok. It's just Rodney being Rodney." He pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry." She took a deep breath and put her arms around him.

McKay walked into the lab in a huff. "In love my foot!" He muttered.

Dr. Zelenka looked up from the papers he was reading. "What's wrong?"

"What? You didn't hear? Sheppard and Weir are 'seeing each other'. Apparently 'they're in love'."

"You don't believe that?" Zelenka asked.

"Hell no!" McKay exclaimed and proceeded to tell Zelenka what he really thought.

A technician overheard and proceeded to tell her friends. They told their friends and by the time dinner rolled around and John left the dining hall with two plates, a lot of people smirked at each other.

Two days later John's team went on a mission. They were supposed to be gone for four hours. When they didn't return on time, Elizabeth began to worry.

"Dial the address." Elizabeth ordered.

When the gate activated she used the radio. "Major Sheppard? Lt. Ford?"

There was a pause the Ford answered. "Dr. Weir? We are…a…cave…storm…lightning…Ma…Sheppard…Teyla…sing."

Oh God." Elizabeth whispered. "Stay where you are. Well check back soon." She nodded and the technician deactivated the gate.

An hour later they dialed again. The storm was over and John and Teyla had been found. The problem was a tree branch had fallen and penned John's leg. A team was sent to retrieve him.

When he was brought back Elizabeth was standing at the top of the stairs. McKay was also there and saw her genuine relief.

McKay knocked on the doorway to Elizabeth's office. She looked up but when she saw it was him her expression visibly cooled. "Rodney? What can I do for you?"

He walked in. "How ah…How's Major Sheppard?"

"His leg is broken. It'll heal." She stared at him. "Is that all?"

He stood around, not saying anything until Elizabeth grew annoyed. "Rodney!"

"I'm sorry! Ok?" He looked at her. "I'm sorry. About the way I acted. I-It is none of my business and…"

"No Rodney, it isn't any of your business." She said coolly.

"Right. Well I am sorry." He said and turned to leave.

"Rodney? About the looks? And whispering?" She started.

He turned. "I was…venting to Zelenka and someone might have overheard."

"Right." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't really know of a suitable punishment…"

"No need for that." He said cheerfully.

"I think there is." She said then sighed. "But I know apologizing was punishment enough for you. Which is why you're going to go down to the infirmary and apologize to Major Sheppard."

McKay visibly paled. "Do I have to?"

"What do you think? After that you can think of a way to correct the rumors."

"How!"

Elizabeth turned back to her papers. "You're smart Rodney. You'll think of something."


End file.
